Typically, an electronic device will have features on its exterior surface which provide visual cues to the user to assist him or her when interacting with the device. In this context, a feature is a letter, symbol, shape or combination thereof having some color or combination of colors. For example, the IEEE 1621 standard symbol for power  may appear in red on a button of a mobile device while the manufacturer's trade-mark may appear in white elsewhere on the device's black exterior surface. The features considered herein should not be limiting and may comprise any shapes and any colors which provide visual cues for the user.
To make features visible in a wide range of lighting conditions, the features commonly reflect light from external sources and transmit light from an internal light source within the electronic device.
Typically, external light sources, such as the sun or office florescent tube lighting, emit light including wavelengths from all parts of the visible spectrum of light. This is more pleasing to the eye than light sources having a narrow visible spectrum or containing fewer wavelengths of visible light. Furthermore, when incident light contains a broad visible spectrum of light, any color can be selected for a feature and that color can be reflected from the broad spectrum external light.
Light sources internal to an electronic device similarly usually provide a broad spectrum of incident light so that any color can be selected for a feature and that color can be transmitted through the feature from the broad spectrum internal light. If an internal light source did not include a broad spectrum of visible light, the available colors that features could transmit would be limited by the spectrum of the internal light source. For example, a dishwasher with a blue internal light could not correctly illuminate red, green, yellow or white colored features solely by transmission of its blue light through those features.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.